By Chance: You and I
by DazzlinnnGirl
Summary: Glimmer and her friend Marvel are the tributes from District 1. What would happen if they meet the tributes from District 2, Cato and Clove. Not to mention, their districts are the Career Districts. CatoXGlimmer MarvelXClove
1. We Like Each Other

Hi Guys! This is my first "Hunger Games" story. Please bear with me I'm not good in ENGLISH

* * *

><p><strong>GLIMMER's P.O.V<strong>

Hi, I'm Glimmer Rambin. I'm 16 years old and I'm from district 1, District 1 makes the luxury goods that decorate and beautify our great Capitol. I have a childhood friend named Marvel. Me and Marvel are the tributes of district 1, We have to compete against the different tributes from different districts. Being a career tribute, I'm so confident to participate in the 74th Hunger Games.

Me and Marvel are waiting for the parade to start, I look magnificent with this pink feather headdress and a full length gown. Marvel is looking marvelous in black leather boots and a fuchsia cape. Then behind us are the tributes from district 2, They are wearing a traditional style garb like Ancient Greek gods. The male tribute from district 2 is is cute and hot, I think I'm having a crush on him. As soon as the parade is over, The tributes went to the training center. I went to the archery sectionto practice my skills in archery.

"Nice hit!" I heard someone said as I look around and I saw the male tribute from district 2

"Uh! Thanks." I replied as I gave him a smile

"Cato! You're Glimmer right?" He said and I shook his hand

"Yeah, You're right. Nice to meet you Cato?" I said smiling at him

"Uh, I've been following you since day 1." He said smirking at me

"Really, Why?" I asked as my face turned red

"I was attracted to you because you're nice and charming, and I think I like you" He said scratching the back of his neck

"Well, I have to admit. I like you too Cato!" I said as he offers me his hand and we walk around

End of the Chapter


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

Yesterday, Cato admitted that he likes me and I told him that I like him back. Today he asked me if I want to meet him at the sword section and I said YES. I took a shower and I got dressed, I heard a knock from my door.

"Who is it?" I asked but there is no answer. I heard a knock again and I opened the door

"Who is i-" I paused when I saw Cato in front of me.

"Hey Glimmer, I was waiting for you at the sword station for 10 minutes that's why I came here to fetch you." Cato said

"Oh, Sorry Cato." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey, It's OK" He said as he cupped my face. "So let's go?" He said offering me his hand.

**Cato's P.O.V**

When we reached the sword section, I taught Glimmer how to use a sword. She's a fast learner because she pinned me down while we are sword fighting.

"So, I guess the student pinned her teacher down. How does that sound e?" Glimmer said with a smirk

"Then I guess the teacher is so good with swords" I said laughing as she got up

"Thank's Cato for teaching me these things." Glimmer said handing me her hand

"No Problem Glimmer. So do you want to be allies with me and Clove?" I asked her

"It's OK with me but I don't know about Marvel" Glimmer said as she look around and she spotted Marvel kissing Clove.

"Well, I think its a YES right?" I said

"So let's talk to them" Glimmer said as we headed towards Marvel and Clove

"Hey there Love Birds" I teased them, causing them to break their kiss

"Cato!" Clove shouted

"Hey, Sorry! We just want to tell you that Glimmer accepted our invitation to be our ally." I informed Clove as I saw a smile on her face

"Wow! Great. Marvel! We can be together in the games" Clove said hugging Marvel

"This is making me sick!" Glimmer said laughing at the two

"Hey! We're not the only love birds here." Marvel said looking at me and Glimmer

"Come on Glim! Let's go grab some lunch" I grabbed Glimmer's arms and we went to the cafteria

We went to the cafeteria to eat and we talked about our strategy for the games. In 1 week, 23 of us will die and 1 will survive. When we are eating, A boy tribute from district 5 went to Glimmer and he flirted with Glimmer but Glimmer didn't like it. I became angry about this and I stood up and faced him.

"What do you want 5?" I shouted, I'm glad that we are the only people around the cafeteria

"I just passed and say hi to Glimmer" The boy said

"You're flirting with her!" I grabbed his shirt and Glimmer stood up and tried to stop me. I released the boy and I told him. "Listen! If you don't want to die first in the game, Stop flirting with her you understand that?" And with that the boy ran as fast as he can.

"Hey! Calm down" Glimmer said patting my shoulders and she let me sit

"Sorry Glim! I can't stand him flirting with you." I confessed

"Cato, Are you jealous?" She asked me

"Yes! I am jealous. I know I'm not supposed to be jealous because I'm not your boyfrie-" I was stopped by Glimmer's lips. She kissed me, It tasted like strawberry. Maybe because of her lip gloss, Moments later she broke the kiss.

"Does that make you feel better?" She asked me

"Yeah!" I answered with a smile

"Come on Cato! We need some practice." Glimmer said pulling me into the archery section

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think? Review please.<p> 


	3. Interview with Caesar

Chapter 3

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

Today's the interview with Caesar Flickerman. I wonder what should I wear, I went to the living room and I saw Marvel.

"Hey Marvel! What are you doing?" I asked Marvel who was looking at a golden elegant dress

"Uh, Hey Glimmy! It's Cashmere, She asked me if I could give you this dress because she went to somewhere we don't know! She said that that dress is the one that you'll wear later at the interview" Marvel said and gave me the dress

"Aw! It's beautiful. Thanks Marvel!" I hugged him

"No Problem Glimmy" Marvel broke the hug. "Hey! How are you and Cato?"

"Me and Cato? We're great friends." I said

"Oh! So now Great Friends usually kiss" Marvel teased me

"Uhm. Were more than friends but less than lovers" I confessed

"But do you love him?" Marvel asked

"I don't know! Come on. Let's prepare for the interview" I got up and went to my room.

After 2 hours of preparing for the interview, The interview has come. I'm waiting for Caesar Flickerman to call me

"Ladies and Gentleman, The beautiful tribute from district 1 Glimmer Rambin!" I came out from the backstage and I saw the audience and finally Caesar reached my hands and let me sit.

"Glimmer, I Love that smile" Caesar complimented me

"Thank You Caesar! I Love Your Blue hair" I complimented him and he said "Thank You".

"So Glimmer, Do you think you'll win this games?" Caesar asked

"I think so, I'm preparing for this game since I was 8. I am confident enough to say I can win!" I answered with a smile

"Well, I like that fighting spirit! Thank You Glimmer, Good luck!" Caesar said as he helped me get up and I went backstage

I saw Cato, He was waiting for me. Oh Gosh! He's really handsome in that tux.

"Hey! You did great" said Cato

"Thanks! You better get ready. You're up next, I think" I said as I patted his shoulders "Goodluck Cato"

"Thanks Glim!" Cato responded and he went to the stage

**At the Stage**

"Ladies and Gentleman! May I present to you the brave Cato!" Caesar introduced Cato

"Hello Everyone!" Cato said with a smirk in his face

"So Cato, Why did you volunteer?" Caesar asked Cato

"I'm a strong man! I'm so confident that's why I volunteered!" Cato said. I know he needs to be cocky because it attracts me a lot, He knows how to get sponsors

"So, Do you have any inspiration?" Caesar asked with a smile on his face, Cato just smirked at Caesar and he said

"Yeah! I do, But I'll keep it to myself. They might learn my weaknesses"

"Thank You Cato! Give a hand to our brave Cato!" Caesar said as everyone clapped their hands

**Cato's P.O.V**

Today, Caesar asked me if I have an inspiration and I definitely said yes. I tried to answer _who is she _because they might learn my weaknesses. I went backstage and I saw Glimmer talking to Marvel and Clove. There she is, _GLIMMER_. I told her that I like her, But now I love her! I don't know how to tell her, I don't know if she loves me back. She admitted to me also that she _likes _me. I went to my room and I tried to think what's my strategy but I keep on thinking about Glimmer. How her green eyes caught my blue eyes, Her blonde hair that smells sweet and last but not the least. Her lips that taste like strawberry! I think that's the best candy I ever had. I kept on thinking about her when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and revealed Clove

"Hey Clover! What do you want?" I asked her

"Hey, Tomorrow is the big game Cato. I'm just thinking how are we going to win" Clove said sitting at the end of my bed. Clove is like my younger sister, ever since her parents died, I became his big brother

"I know, We could use our strength remember?" I told her

"I know! But what will happen when the 4 of us Me, You, Marvel and Glimmer make it to the top 4. I can't kill Glimmer because she's like my sister, I can't kill you because you became my brother and last Marvel, how could I kill the love of my life?" Clove said

"Yeah! I know what you feel Clover! The people in capitol makes me sick!" I said

"How about you Cato, Can you kill me? Marvel? and last but not the least, Can you kill Glimmer?" Clove asked me

"Off course I can't! Marvel is my best buddy here, Clove! You're like my own sister. And Glimmer" I paused

"What now Cato? I know you love her." Clove said smiling at me

"You know Clove, You're right. I guess I do! I can't kill her. If I have to kill her, I'll kill myself first." I said

"Aw, Cato is now all grown up!" Clove said teasing me

"You know Clove, You need to sleep. Or else, I'll call Marvel!" I said throwing a pillow on her

"Hey! No fair. I'll tell Glimmer that you threw me a pillow! Anyway, Good Night Cato" Clove said closing the door.

I get back to bed and I tried to think what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Heya! Thanks for the review's appreciated :) Review please<p> 


	4. Let The Game Begin

Chapter 4

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Then there is Cornucopia, a giant golden horn shaped like cone with a curved tail. Strewn around the Cornucopia are the supplies. I looked around, I saw 2 bows and a quiver containing many arrows. 60 seconds passed, the sound of the gong releases us. I run towards the bow and arrows, I shot my arrow at the girl tribute from district 6 killing her. The boy tribute from district 6 put his knife at my throat and I screamed for help. The girl from 12 helped me, Her name is Katniss. I thanked her and I asked her if she wants to be in our career pack, She agreed with me. After the bloodbath _**ALMOST**_ half died. Cato saw Katniss and he was about to kill her with his sword but I stopped him

"Cato, NOOO!" I stopped him

"Why Glimmer? She's our enemy!" Cato protested

"She saved my life! Because of her, I'm still here!" I said calming Cato

"Oh! Sorry, Thank You anyway. You can be a part of us, even your partner can be apart of us" Cato said and he shook Katniss' hand

"Thank You!" Katniss thanked Cato

We started to get some weapons. I got my bow and arrow and 5 knives, Clove got the knives. I'll tell you, She's expert with it! Cato got 2 swords, Marvel got a spear and a sword. Katniss got a bow and arrow and knives as well and last but not the least, Peeta got an Ax. Cato stands as our leader, We planned well because if not. We're all gonna die! We careers are easily befriended with Katniss and Peeta because they are nice. Clove and Marvel left our camp at Cornucopia and they tried to find sources. I was setting up the fire when Cato helped me.

"Hey!" Cato poked me

"Hey Cato!" I winked at him

"Thanks to Katniss your still alive" Cato said hugging me

"Yeah! They are too nice" I broke the hug

"Hey Lovebirds, I found some dried fruits in this bag. Shall we eat?" Teased Peeta

"Yeah! Sure, Let's wait for Clove and Marvel" I said laughing

After 10 minutes, Marvel and Clove arrived.

"Hey! We just saw the other tributes. I think they made an alliance" Marvel reported

"Wait, How many are they?" asked Katniss.

"6 I think" Clove said

"6? I thought they are 7 cause we killed 11 tributes." said Katniss

"Well, I think the little girl Rue didn't join their group" Clove said fixing his knives in her jacket

"Poor little girl, I wonder where is she" I said looking around. I may be harsh but I have care for little children

"Anyway, Thresh is the leader of their group!" Marvel said handing me a water

"We better watch out, I saw Thresh's training. He's very dangerous, Aside from Cato" Katniss spoke

"I guess we need a watch out while we are camping here" I suggested

"You're right Glimmer!" Marvel agreed

"So let's plan! Glimmer and I will stay near the enemy's camp, We will get information's from them" Cato said putting his strong arms around me

"That's a good plan Cato but isn't that dangerous?" Clove asked

"Maybe we will go climb up a tree or something" I suggested.

"OK, Be careful you two" Peeta said

**Cato's P.O.V**

I armed myself with a sword. Glimmer armed herself with a bow and arrows. She took few knives in case her arrows are out of stock. We went to the lake where Thresh's camp is located. Me and Glimmer climbed up a tree and listen to every conversation

"Listen! We just need to find a way how to kill them!" said Thresh

"It's not easy to kill them, They are career tributes" said Leah (Fox face)

"We can dominate them!" said Thresh

"Yeah, so when are we going too attack?" The boy from district 10 said

"Tomorrow night! Let's get some rest!" Thresh commanded

Me and Glimmer headed back to our camp and we started planning again

"Guys! Listen, Thresh's army of idiots will come and attack us tomorrow night!" I said. I was about to speak when Claudius Templesmith interrupted.

"Listen Tributes! We see that we have 2 groups of tributes. Therefore we can have 6 winners! Good luck there tributes, May the odds be ever in your favor"

I put a smile on my face and I started to talk

"Listen! We need to stay alive, We need to win! Do we understand that?" I said.

Peeta and Katniss volunteered to be the watch out tonight, They are truly great friends. I told them to wake us up if there is trouble. We assembled two tents, Glimmer went inside of our tent and I followed her

"You sleepy yet?" I asked stroking her hair, she leaned on my chest. I could still smell the strawberry flavored shampoo in Capitol

"Yeah, but I'm scared" Glimmer hugged me

"Don't worry, I'll sleep with you tonight! Peeta and Katniss will wake us up if there is trouble" I kissed her forehead

**Marvel's P.O.V**

"You tired?" I asked Clove. Letting her sleep beside me

"Yes, I'm tired! I want to get some rest." She said with a yawn

"Come on, You need to rest. Good night my dear" I said giving her a peck on the lips

Today is a very tiring day! Me and Clove are together. I met her at the parade, Glimmer helped me by giving me advices that could help me. Glimmer is my best friend, She knew all of my secrets! We knew each for so long. She is a heart-breaker because guys in our school are drooling over her and she just ignore them. She never fell in love, I tried to help her find someone but it didn't work out. We both volunteered as tribute because we know that we are strong enough. This changes everything, I fell in love with Clove. The first time I saw her was in a reaping video. Glimmer knew I was in-love, she gave me advices so that at the parade I can talk to Clove. I also met Cato at the parade, he became my best bud. Many people think that we "Career Tributes" are harsh, sadistic and shows no mercy. Then they are wrong! We just don't want to show them what are our weaknesses. But my weakness is, Clove. She makes my day complete, Without her I'm nothing.

I look up to Clove who was fast asleep, She must be tired. I told to myself, I kissed her forehead before sleeping.

**End of this Chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! Another chapter just for you. Keep reviewing!<p> 


	5. The Little Girl

Chapter 5

**Clove's P.O.V**

I opened up my eyes and I saw Marvel beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I gently removed his arms so that he can sleep more, I'm pretty much sure he's very tired. Marvel is the man whom I love, I love him just the way he is. He's there for me all the time, He told me that he would risk his life for me. I went outside the tent and I saw Katniss and Peeta talking to each other.

"Hi, Good Morning!" I greeted them with a smile

"Hi Clove, Glad to see you fully rested" Peeta said

"Yeah, Did you get some sleep?" I asked

"No, But we're fine. Maybe we'll get some rest later! By the way, We've got some dried fruits. Do you want some? I'll get it for you" said Katniss

"Oh, I'll just wait for the three" I smiled

"While waiting them, You and Marvel?" Peeta asked

"Yeah, We're together." I responded

"Oh, Tell us how did it happen" Katniss scooted closer next to me so that she can hear me

"Well, I met him after the tribute parade. We talked to much about our lives, then he confessed his feelings towards me and I felt the same. He asked me if I want to be his girlfriend and I said YES" I said

"Aw, That's sweet! I thought "The Careers" never fell in love because all they want is to win the games. Now I know that you guys are kind" Katniss said

"Oh! Your wrong. We just want to let the others know that they should fear us. Yes, We are kind to those people who care for us like you two" I hugged both Peeta and Katniss

"Thanks Clove, For trusting us!" Katniss said

I smiled at Katniss and Peeta. They are great friends! Meanwhile, I saw Glimmer came out from their tent.

"Good Morning Clove" She hugged me

"Hi Glim! Where's Cato?" I asked

"He's still sleeping, Where's Marvel?" Glimmer asked

"Still sleeping! I don't want to wake him up, I know he's tired" I said

"Yeah, Me neither" Glimmer said

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

"Clove!" I tapped her shoulder

"Yes Glimmer?" She asked

"Will you help me find the little girl Rue?" I asked Clove

"Why Glimmer? Is she your friend?" Clove asked me raising her eyebrow

"No. She's 12 Clove, Do you expect her to win this game? I just want to find her and see if she's OK. Clove, You know how much I like children because they make me feel happy" I said

"OK Glimmer, Let's go?" Clove armed herself with her knives

I armed myself with my bow and arrow. We told Katniss that we will just hunt. We left Cornucopia and we headed towards the woods

"Glim, How are you and Cato?" Clove looked at me

"We're totally great friends" I answered truthfully

"You can't be serious Glimmer! You and Cato are acting like you're a couple and that's what you call Great Friends?" Clove said

"Clove, I'm just waiting for him to say I Love You Glimmer" I said

"Glimmer, It's obvious that Cato loves you" Clove protested

"He told me he likes me, but I want him to love me" I looked at the ground

"Wake up sister! He does. I've known Cato for years! He's like my brother. I could tell if he's in love or not" She said "And I like you for him" She added

"Thanks Clove! I know that I could count on you" I said hugging her

"No Problem Glim, You're like my sister" She said

"Clove! There's Rue." I saw Rue looking at us, She's hiding behind a tree. "Rue?" I called her but she hid behind the tree

"Come on Rue, We'll not hurt you" Clove said and Rue revealed herself

"Rue, Come here." I said pulling her into a hug. I saw her tears falling down her cheek

"Rue, Don't cry. Me and Glimmer are here for you!" Clove said stroking the back of Rue

"I'm scared!" Rue said

"Don't be, Don't be! We're here for you." I said brushing her tears away

**Cato's P.O.V**

My blue eyes are now revealed. I searched for Glimmer beside me but there's no sign of her. I went out of our tent and I asked Peeta and Katniss where she is.

"Oh, Glimmer is out in the woods with Clove." Katniss said

"I'll go find them" I went to our tent and I grabbed my sword. As soon as I got out of our tent, I saw Clove and Glimmer. Wai- wait! Is that Rue? Rue is hugging the waist of Glimmer. I went to them and hugged Glimmer

"Hey!" I greeted

"Hi Cato, Rue is staying with us now! I don't want to leave her alone Cato. I want her to stay with us" Glimmer said

"OK Glim, You're wish is my command!" I said "Hi Rue!" I greeted her but she hid behind Glimmer

"Come on Rue, Cato's not going to hurt you! If he did, I swear I'll hurt him too!" Glimmer made me and Rue laugh. Rue came to me and I hugged her! I hate the Capitol, Why did they let 12 year old's join in this game. They are supposed to play and have some fun. Katniss and Peeta prepared some food. All 7 of us ate. I saw Peeta yawn and I told him that they could rest because they guard the Cornucopia all night. Glimmer is with Rue in the tent, I went to the tent and I saw Rue. She's asleep and beside her was Glimmer, Stroking Rue's hair. I went beside Rue so that she's in the middle.

"So, You like Rue?" I asked Glimmer

"Yeah, I like children. They make me happy" She revealed her captivating smile

"Glim, There is something I want to tell you" I lifted her chin

"What?" Glimmer asked

"Glimmer, remember what I told you when we are the archery section?" I said

"Yeah! I do remember. You said you like me" She said looking at me and I see a confusion in her beautiful face

"Well, I didn't like you but I do love you" I said cupping her cheek

"I Love You too Cato" She smiled

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her

"Off course Cato!" Glimmer said

We are about to kiss but instead me and Glimmer kissed Rue's cheeks. Me and Glimmer laughed

"You know guys, 12 year old's are not allowed to see kissing people" Rue laughed

"Sorry Rue, Come on! Get some sleep" Cato said

**Marvel's P.O.V**

I finished eating our food, Me and Clove are now in charge in guarding our camp. I saw Clove polishing her knife, I went to her and touched her shoulder and she pointed the knife in my throat"

"Easy Baby!" I said with my hands up

"Gosh! Marvel, You scared me. I nearly killed you!" She said hugging me

"Sorry Baby!" I said kissing her temple

"It's OK, Just don't freak me out again" Clove said breaking our hug

"What do you want to do after the games?" I asked her

"I don't know. I don't have a family, They died when I was 8." Clove said looking at the ground

"But you have me!" I said cheering her up

"Aw! You're so sweet." She pinched my cheeks

"Oww! I know i know." I said and she began to laugh

"I Love You Marvel" She looked at me right into my eyes

"I Love You more baby" I kissed her

**End of P.O.V**

The Career Pack planned carefull because Thresh's army is going to attack. They are planning how to keep Rue safe.

"We need to get Rue in a safe place" Cato said

"Where are we going to hide her?" Glimmer asked

"I really don't know yet" Cato said

"Do you think all of them are going to attack?" Clove asked

"Maybe not! They need someone to guard their camp" Katniss said

"I know! We will send Rue in the woods!" Peeta suggested

"What? She's not going alone. I'm coming with her!" Glimmer said

"Okay, But be careful alright?" Cato said kissing Glimmer's temple

"OK, I will!" Glimmer said hugging Cato

Glimmer went inside the tent to get her bow and arrows and Rue came in also.

"Rue, Don't you have any weapons?" Glimmer asked Rue

"I have a slingshot" Rue showed her slingshot to Glimmer

"Come on, It's getting late" Glimmer smiled at Rue and they went out of the tent where the Careers, Peeta and Katniss are waiting for them. Cato went towards Glimmer and he hugged her and he kissed her temple.

"Be careful, I don't want to loose you" Cato whispered

"OK! Be careful also, Don't die!" Glimmer said and she playfully punched Cato

Glimmer and Rue started to walk towards the woods when Thresh's pack reached the Cornucopia. They saw Glimmer and Rue, The boy from district 4 followed them

* * *

><p>End of this Chapter. Thanks for the REVIEW :)<p> 


	6. Thresh's Pack

Chapter 6

Thresh's pack arrived the Cornucopia and they started to attack. The Career's, Peeta and Katniss guarded the Cornucopia by surrounding it. Thresh's pack attacked the career's. Cato noticed the boy from district 4 went to the woods and he realized that he had seen Glimmer and Rue.

"Marvel! Lead them. I think Glimmer and Rue are in trouble!" Cato shouted running towards the woods

"OK! Follow them" Marvel shouted and he threw his spear on Thresh but he only injured him "Oh shoot!" Marvel added, He saw fox face pinning Clove down with a knife. He threw a spear at the back of fox face and it killed her.

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

"Rue, What's wrong?" I asked after seeing a single tear running down in her cheek

"Oh, I just miss my family" Rue said

"Oh, We'll bring you home!" I said hugging her

"Glimmer!" Rue shouted

I turned around and I saw a male tribute from district 4 with a spear in his hands, He threw the spear but he missed me, I grabbed my bow and released an arrow which killed him. I smiled and I turn around to see if Rue is OK. After seeing Rue, My smile fade away. There's a spear in her abdomen, I removed it and I let Rue lay down on my lap. I began talking to Rue

"Rue, I'm so sorry! " I cried

"No, It's OK! Promise me you and the others have to win" She said wiping my tears

"OK Rue, Please! Stay with us? We need to win, We'll bring you home right?" I said

She just smiled, Rue's eyes fluttered shut and I heard a canon fired. I covered her corpse in brightly colored flowers, I cried beside her and I heard someone calling my name. It's just Cato, He hugged me right away

"What happened to Rue Glim?" He asked me with a slight hurt in his face

"The Boy from district 4 threw a spear on us" I began to cry harder

"Shh, Don't cry. I can't stand seeing you crying" He kissed my temple "You know, She's there watching us and she is going to be happy if we'll win" Cato added

"OK!" I stopped crying

For the last time, I kissed Rue's forehead and bid farewell to her. We went back to Cornucopia to help our allies but when we got there, we saw Marvel lying down and his head is in Clove's lap. We ran toward them

"Clove, What happened to Marvel?" I asked her

"He's wounded by Thresh, Don't worry he'll not die. He promised me!" Clove answered back

"Where's Thresh's pack?" asked Cato

"They retreated!" Clove answered "Katniss wounded Thresh and Peeta killed the girl from district 9. Marvel killed fox face, The others retreated like I said a while ago" she added

"Where is Katniss anyway? And Peeta?" I asked them looking around

"They are getting some fresh water and they are trying to find some leaves that could help Marvel's wounds" Clove answered back

"How many are they now? asked Cato

"4 I guess, Where's Rue?" Clove asked

"Make them 3, I killed the pathetic boy from district 4 who killed Rue" I shouted

"Sorry Glim. She doesn't deserve this" Clove said

A few moments, Katniss and Peeta arrived with some water and leaves. Cato and Peeta carried Marvel in the tent while Clove took care of Marvel. I was sitting beside a tree when a parachute landed beside me. I opened it and I read the note and it says "This is for Marvel's wounds, Use it! Good Luck. -Cashemere and Gloss". I smiled, Finally after few days, They've sent something. I ran inside the tent where Marvel is resting and I told Clove to apply the ointment and she did what i've said. Marvel revealed green eyes to Clove and they kissed.

"Ugh! Cut it out you two. You make me sick!" I said laughing

"Shut up Glim!" Clove playfully slap my arm

"Hey! No fair" I said rubbing my arm. "Come on, You two need some rest" I added and I went outside to look for Cato

"I guess they will not attack today" Katniss said

"OK, All of us needs to rest" Cato said putting me on his shoulder and he brought me back to our tent

"Hey! Put me down!" I said

"Nah-uh! Unless you give me a kiss" Cato said with a smirk

"They'll see us!" I playfully punched his arms

"No, They wouldn't! They have their own business" Cato said leaning for a kiss. I kissed him back

"I Love You so much Cato!" I said playing with his hair

"I Love You more Glimmer, I'll do anything for you" Cato said

Cato kissed my cheek and he let my head rest on his chest.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter. Continue to review! My quota is atleast 15 reviews for my next chapter. Help me folks<p> 


	7. Trouble

Hey Guys, Thank's for the reviews. I appreciate it! I know I'm not that good at ENGLISH but I'm still going to give you a good story.

**CHAPTER 7**

**Marvel's P.O.V**

I opened up my eyes and I saw the most beautiful girl on earth, She was holding her knife close to her chest. I kissed her luscious lips and she revealed her baby blue eyes.

"Good Morning. How's my _BABY BOY? _She said while laughing

"I'm fine, Hey! I'm not a baby anymore" I pouted

"Oh, Yes you are! Yesterday you're asking me to feed you" Clove said pinching my nose

"OK fine, I'm your baby boy. Am I the only one?" I asked

"Off coarse you are!" She kissed me

We went outside our tent and we saw our teammates who were Glimmer, Cato, Peeta and Katniss. Cato and Glimmer were polishing the sword. Katniss and Peeta are cuddling.

"Marvel! Come here" Cato shouted

"Cato, What is it?" I asked him

"Glimmer got a cut, I'm wondering if you could just spare her the medicine that you received yesterday." Cato said pointing at Glimmer's cut and it's bleeding

"Sure! No Problem, Wait me here. Clove has the first aid kit" I said, I sprinted towards Clove and I asked her to give me the first aid kit. She gave me the first aid kit and I sprinted back to Cato and Glimmer. I gently applied some ointment in Glimmer's cut

"Thanks Man!" Cato said

"No Problem! Be careful next time Glimmer." I said

"I'll leave you two alone first OK?" Cato sprinted towards the woods

"So, You two. Still GREAT FRIENDS?" I asked

"No, We're indeed GREAT LOVERS" Glimmer said

"I knew it! Finally, You've grown up." I teased Glimmer

"Shut up! How's Clove's Baby Boy e?" Glimmer bursted out laughing

"Hey! It's not funny. I'm fine" I smiled

"How's Clove?" Glimmer asked

"She's fine, She's still letting my heart beat" I said

"So, Is she going to meet Mr. and Mrs Quaid? said Glimmer referring to my parents

"Soon, After the games. I'm sure we'll win." I stated

"OK then. I'll go talk to Clove" Glimmer said

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Hey Glim! What up?" I asked Glimmer

"Hey Clove, Would you go with me in the woods? We need to get some fresh water." Glimmer said

"Oh Sure! Let's go then?" I said arming myself with my knives

We went towards the woods to get some fresh water. We've been here in the arena for 3 days, I want to go home! Marvel told me that he's going to introduce me to his family and I'm very excited about it. We reached the lake and I started putting the water on our tumbler and Glimmer said that she'll be the watch out.

"Glimmer, I heard that You and Cato are now together. Is it true?" I asked Glimmer but she didn't answer

"Glim, Are you still th-" I turned around I saw Thresh behind Glimmer, He's holding Glimmer with his knife

"So, Cato and Glimmer. That's sweet!" He laughed

"Let her go Thresh!" I shouted, I grabbed my knife in my jacket

"Na-Ugh! Do you think I'm stupid to do that huh? Go on, Throw your knife! Then I'll easily kill her" Thresh threatened

"Please, Don't hurt her" I begged

"Tell Cato to deal with me in our camp if he want's to get her little princess and by the way, Don't go with him or else this pretty blonde will die" Thresh said

"No Please, Clove! Don't!" Glimmer said, I can see tears in her eyes

"Thresh!" I screamed but she took Glimmer with him in their camp

"I need to tell Cato that Thresh took Glimmer" I dropped the tumbler and I ran as fast as I could towards Cornucopia.

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

I started to cry hard when Thresh pointed his knife in my throat. I wanted to scream but I couldn't! I might die in seconds.

"Hey Barbie Doll! Stop crying, Ken will save you!" Thresh started laughing

"What do you want from me?" I shouted

"It's the best chance of killing Cato, barbie! I hate him so much, You know why huh? You chose him instead of ME!" Thresh said

"I don't like you! Get away from me" I pushed him away

"Hey, District 3! Bind her hands." Thresh ordered "Let's just wait for him to arrive, then I'll torture him to death!" He added

"Please, No! Don't hurt him. Please!" I begged

**Cato's P.O.V**

I was waiting for Glimmer and Clove to arrive, They went to the woods to get some fresh water. I went to my fellow tributes and I started talking to them. Meanwhile I saw Clove running towards us. Glimmer is not with her, I became nervous.

"Cato, Cato! Listen to me." Clove said breathing heavily

"What, Where's Glimmer? What happen?" I asked

"It's Glimmer!" She said

"Where is she? Say something!" I shouted

"Hey Cato, Take it easy!" Marvel said trying to calm me

"No, Please! Clove, Say something. Where is she?" I lowered my voice

"She's captured by Thresh!" Clove said

"What? I'm going to kill him!" My face turned red because of anger

"Thresh wants you to meet him in their camp" Clove stated

"What, Is he insane? I'm sure he's going to kill Cato!" Katniss said

"I don't care if I'm going to die! I need to save Glimmer!" I shouted, tears started to form in my eyes

"If that's your decision Cato." said Peeta

"I'm going!" I stated

"We're coming with you!" Marvel said while patting my shoulder

"We can't!" Clove said "Thresh said, Only Cato can go. If we come, She'll die in a minute!" She added

"She's right Marvel! I'm going by myself" I said, arming myself with my sword

"Cato, You'll die if we don't come!" Peeta said

"I don't care! What I care is Glimmer. I want her to live! I can kill myself for her. That's how much I love her! I'll go now." I started walking towards the woods.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! Sorry for the grammatical errors. :) Please review, My quota is atleast 20. Thank You readers, Godbless.<p> 


	8. Damsel in Distress

READERS:Thank's for the review's guys. I appreciate it!

**CHAPTER 8**

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

The boy from district 3 bind my hands together. It was so tight, It is so painful. Thresh came to kiss my cheek and I shrugged

"Get away from me you stupid freak! Cato's going to kill you" I kicked him and he pulled my hair

"Hey Shut Up Barbie! He's not going to kill me. I'm going to kill him, In front of you" He laughed

I started to cry. I don't want Cato to die because of me. The boys from district 3 & 5 brought Thresh some berries, It was not just berries but it's a NIGHTLOCK! I hope he eats it!

"Are you trying to kill me? I'm not an idiot!" Thresh picked up his knife and he slit the throat of the boys. I was shocked because he can do this in his allies, And I am pretty sure he can do this to Cato.

"See that Glimmer? I can do that to Cato." Thresh laughed

"No! You can't do that!" I spat on Thresh's face

"Are you challenging me barbie?" He pointed his bloody knife on my neck

"Get away from her Thresh!" Someone said

"Oh, Cato! You're on time." Thresh said, He's still pointing his knife on my neck

"Cato!" I screamed

"Thresh, Please! Get that thing away from her please." Cato begged

"Drop your sword down!" Thresh said

"No Cato! Don't!" I shouted, But he obeyed Thresh

"Good!" Thresh said

**Cato's P.O.V**

I dropped my sword. I obeyed Thresh, If I didn't follow his orders Glimmer might die. I felt Thresh's fist on my core, He started beating me. Maybe I am the most feared tribute in the arena but I'm ranked 2nd in terms of strength. Thresh is ranked 1st

"No, Thresh! Stop." Glimmer begged Thresh

Thresh was going to hit me but he stopped. I saw blood coming out from his mouth. He falls down and I saw an arrow behind his back, It was Katniss who shoot him with an arrow. I saw Clove, Marvel and Peeta, They helped me get up. I quickly ran towards Glimmer, I released her swollen wrist. She hugged me tightly

"We won!" Glimmer whispered

"I know!" I whispered back

"Ladies and Gentleman, We present you our VICTORS for this year's Hunger Games. From District 1, Glimmer Rambin and Marvel Quaid. From District 2, Cato Ludwig and Clove Fuhrman and from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" Claudius Templesmith announced. A hovercraft arrived and some peacekeepers fetch us so that they could bring us in the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter. <strong>Sorry for the short chapter guys! I need some _**HELP**. _I don't know what am I going to do to the next chapter, Kindly PM me for any suggestions. Thank You!


	9. District 12

READERS: Hello Guys, Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it. I can't do this chapter without the help of you guys. Thank you so much! Please bare with me

**CHAPTER 9**

The victors are standing behind the red curtain, They are waiting for Caesar Flickerman to call their name.

"People of Panem, Welcome to the our show! I'm going to call them by pairs OK. Let's Welcome Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar Flickerman introduced Peeta and Katniss.

"Wow! I can't believe that we're here again" Katniss waved at the audience

"Yeah, I thought we're going to be dead!" Peeta said

"So Peeta and Katniss, What happened in the arena. How did you team up with the career's?" Caesar asked

"Well, It's very hard! We're so tired, We need to keep awake because you don't know if the others are going to attack you" Peeta said

"We actually teamed up with the careers. We became good friends after I helped Glimmer, She was about to die when I shot an arrow at the boy from district 6. She asked if we can be a part of their team" Katniss said

"I see, Thank You Katniss and Peeta! Our next pair of tributes are excellent with spears and knives. Ladies and Gentlemen may I present you Marvel Quaid and Clove Fuhrman!" Caesar said

"Hello Caesar!" Marvel and Clove greeted

"May I ask you Marvel, What happened between you and Clove in the arena. Didn't you encounter some problems with each other like fighting?" Caesar asked

"No no no!" Marvel laughed "I'll not fight with her. She's very scary when she's mad and I love her!" He added, Clove just smiled

"Oh, That's good! Clove, What did you feel when Marvel is wounded by Thresh" He asked Clove

"I became angry of course! Marvel could die because of Thresh and I can't live without my baby boy! Clove made the people of Panem laugh, So did Caesar and Marvel

"Thank You Guys! Now, This pair captured my heart. Let's clap our hands for Cato Ludwig and Glimmer Rambin!" Caesar called

"Good Evening Caesar!" The pair greeted

"You know, The whole Panem is talking about you two. Cato, why did you save Glimmer? We thought that all you care is to win." Caesar said and Cato just smiled

"You know Caesar, You're right! All I care is to win. My goal is to be the best among the rest but after meeting Glimmer, My goal is to protect her" Cato kissed the back of Glimmer's hands

"Glimmer, Would you do the same thing?" Caesar asked

"Yes Caesar, I would do the same. He is my life, He's the reason why I live" Glimmer said and the audience said AWWWW.

"Thank You Victors! Good night everybody!" Caesar bid farewell to the audience

After the interview, the victors and their mentors together with Chaff are treated to an expensive ball-style dinner at President Snow's Mansion.

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

"Glimmer, I'm sorry!" Chaff apologized

"I'm sorry for what?" I asked

"Thresh used you to gain more sponsor." Chaff stated

"You mean, He doesn't even like me?"I asked

"Yes but It's true that he wants to kill Cato because he thinks that he's arrogant and you know BRUTAL. Thresh doesn't have any feelings for you, He doesn't mean to hurt you. He just need to gain some sponsor because he's starving for days. He's really friendly Glimmer" Chaff explained

"If he's friendly, why did he kill his allies?" I asked again

"I told him to give the audience a good show" Chaff winked at Glimmer.

"Oh! Now I see, You know what Chaff? You're really smart." I said, Now I know that Thresh didn't like me. Now I know he's not a monster, He was friendly. He pretended to be a monster to gain more sponsors and to give the audience a good show. "Thresh, I forgive you" I whispered to myself

**End of P.O.V**

The next day, The victors went to district 12. District 12 is the first stop of the "VICTORY TOUR", It is the district where Katniss and Peeta came from. The chief industry of this district is "Coal Mining" and it is one of the poorest district in Panem. Instead of riding a fancy car, The Victor's prefer to walk. Katniss and Peeta tours the other victors to their district. They went to the Merchant Area where Peeta lives and after that they went to "The Seam" where Katniss lives. Katniss welcomed her co-victors in their home. It is not large as Peeta's but it is more relaxing in Katniss' home because, It is located on the border of District 12, next to the wild forests. Mrs. Everdeen prepared some tea and it is indeed the best tea in district 12.

"Katniss, Is that an electric fence?" Glimmer pointed at the twenty-foot high electric fence surrounded the district

"Yes it was supposedly electrified twenty-four hours a day but I can tell if it's electrified or not" Katniss answered "It is use to keep out the wild animals that roam the woods and I usually hunt there" Katniss added

"Katniss, I want to hunt!" Glimmer said

"Are you serious?" Katniss asked

"Yes I am! I know how to hunt." Glimmer said

"OK! Do you want me to come with you?" She asked Glimmer

"No, It's OK! I can go by myself" Glimmer smiled

"OK then. Here's my bow and arrow, My dad made them" She gave her bow and arrow to Glimmer

"Thanks Katniss! I know I can count on you" Glimmer hugged Katniss

"No Problem! Listen to the electric fence, If the fence is silent you can go in!" Katniss informed Glimmer

"OK, Thank You Katniss!" Glimmer said

Glimmer stood beside the fence, The fence was silent and that means it is not electrified. Glimmer went in and she ran towards the woods to hunt, She saw a deer and she loaded her bow with an arrow and she pointed it at the deer. She was about to shoot when she heard someone

"Hey there Catnip!" A man greeted

Glimmer stopped and she pointed her arrow at the man

"Who are you and who the hell is Catnip?" Glimmer asked

"Oh, I am Gale! Sorry, I thought you're Catnip." Gale said

"OK, Who's Catnip anyway?" Glimmer asked

"I am Catnip!" Katniss revealed herself

"OK then, Should we go back to your house?" Glimmer told Katniss

"Sure! Cato's waiting for you" Katniss said

"OK, I'll go now!" Glimmer left Katniss and Gale

"Hey Catnip, She's Glimmer right?" Gale asked

"Yeah, Why? Are you eyeing on her" Katniss laughed

"Yeah, I Like her" Gale said

"Stop it Gale! She's taken." Katniss said

"I know, Cato right?" Gale asked

"Yeah! Glimmer's boyfriend is Cato." Katniss said

"You know Katniss, They are boyfriend and girlfriend but they are not married. I still have a chance!" Gale smirked

"No Way Gale!" Katniss said

"Yes Catnip!" Gale said

* * *

><p>End of chapter. Hi Guys Thanks for the suggestions, I really appreciate it. My quota is 40 reviews so that I could upload the next chapter.<p> 


	10. It's Over

**CHAPTER 10**

**Cato's P.O.V**

I was waiting at the front porch of the house of Katniss. I was waiting for Glimmer to arrive, She went in the woods to hunt. Maybe she missed using the bow and arrow, It's been 4 days after the games. In 4 days, We will leave district 12 and we'll go to district 11. I smiled when I saw Glimmer running towards me, She throws her arms around me.

"Hey! I Missed You!" said Glimmer

"I Missed You too!" I said breaking our hug. I saw Katniss, She's with a boy I mean man. "Hey Katniss!" I greeted

"Hey Cato! This is my childhood friend Gale" Katniss introduced her friend

"Hey Gale! Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand, I can tell that he's looking at my girlfriend. I put my arm at Glimmer's shoulder to let him know that she's mine. "So, I see you like hunting" I asked when I saw his bow and arrow

"Yeah, I do!" Gale said

"Right! Glimmer, Peeta brought some food. Let's eat inside?" I offered Glimmer

"OK! I like that!" Glimmer smiled

We went to Katniss' dining room. Peeta brought district twelve's Ration Grain Drop Biscuits, Peeta's dad baked it. I can tell that this is the best cookie that I ever tasted, Glimmer and I went outside to get some fresh air.

"Glim, I think Gale likes you. I can tell!" I confessed

"I Don't Care Cato! All I care is you!" Glimmer pulled me into a long kiss

"Good then!" I smiled.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I stood behind the tree across the house of Katniss. I saw Glimmer and Cato hugging each other, I became jealous. I need to find a way to break them. I went to the Merchant Section to find my best friend. I'm sure she'll help me, I saw her at the front porch of their house. I went to her and talk to her

"Hey Madge! I need your help!" I said

"What is it Gale?" Madge said closing her book

Madge is the mayor's daughter. Madge had blond hair, usually worn down, and normally dressed in a drab school girl outfit. She's my best friend after Katniss.

"Do you know Glimmer Rambin?" I asked Madge

"Yeah, I met her this morning. Together with the others?" She said

"Well, I like her!" I confessed

"You know Gale, She has a boyfriend and it's Cato." She raised her eye brows

"I know! That's why I need your help" I said

"What kind of help?" Madge asked

"Get rid of Cato!" I stated

"What do you mean?" She asked me again

"I don't know! You're smart Madge, Find a way!" I started to walk away

**End of P.O.V**

The Next Day. Cato was standing at the front porch of Katniss' house in "The Seam" and Madge came to her.

"Hey Cato!" Madge said in a seductive tone

"Uh, Hey Madge! What do you want" Cato asked trying to avoid Madge's gaze

"All I want is you!" Madge winked

"Sorry Madge, I have Glimmer. I need to go now!" Cato was about to go inside but Madge pulled her into a kiss

"Cato, Have you seen my neckla-" Glimmer saw Cato and Madge kissing

"I have to go Cato! See You later" Madge said walking away

"Glimmer! It's not what you think." Cato explained but Glimmer ran into their room, Cato chase Glimmer into their room but she finds her packing her things "Glimmer, It's not what you think!" Cato said trying to stop Glimmer

"It's not what I think? I saw you kissing Madge!" Glimmer yelled

"She forced me to kiss her!" Cato explained

"And you enjoyed it? Forget it Cato. Go follow Madge and kiss her all day" Glimmer yelled.

"Glimmer! No. Off course not and I'm not following her. Please don't leave!" Cato begged

"You forced me to leave. It's over Cato!" Glimmer said pushing Cato away from her

"Hey, What's wrong with you two?" Marvel appeared at the door with Clove

"Marvel, Tell Gloss that I'm leaving" Glimmer said passing through Marvel and Clove

"Glimmer please don't leave!" Cato followed Glimmer but he was stopped by Marvel

"Cato, Let her. She needs some space, And kindly tell us what happened." Marvel said

Cato explained everything to Marvel and Clove.

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

I was holding my tears. I went to the Merchant Section to find some hotel's but there's none! I saw Peeta in front of their house and I went to him.

"Glimmer? Why are you here?" Peeta asked

"Peeta, Would you mind if I stay here for a couple of days?" I asked

"Sure! Come in" Peeta said, He helped me to carry my bag and we went inside "What happened Glimmer?" Peeta asked

"I saw Cato kissing Madge!" I looked at the ground

"What? You know Glimmer, Cato loves you. He cannot do that!" Peeta told me

"If he does love me. He wont do that" I cried

"Shh, Glimmer! Don't cry. I'm sure Cato didn't mean to hurt you! You can stay here for a while" Peeta gave me a friendly hug

"Thanks Peeta! You're a true friend" I wiped my tears away

**Marvel's P.O.V**

It's already twelve o'clock noon, I was helping Clove to prepare lunch. This morning, Something terrible happened. Glimmer and Cato broke up and it is all because of Madge. Cato told me that Madge forced him to kiss her and Glimmer saw them. I want Cato for Glimmer because I know that he can take care of her. Cato is in his room since this morning

"Marvel. I'm done cooking, Please put this on the table" Clove instructed

"OK, I'll do it" I said

"Marvel, I want to help Cato" Clove said while taking off her apron

"How?" I asked her

"We'll tell Glimmer that Cato loves her so much" Clove said

"We don't even know where she is!" I said. Suddenly Peeta came to us. "Hey Peeta!" I greeted

"Hey Guys, I just want to let you know that Glimmer is staying at our house. You can go there and visit her, Anyway I need to go! Bye" Peeta ran outside

"Speaking!" Clove laughed. "Let's Go!" Clove said pulling me

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To Peeta's house silly!" Clove and I went to the merchant section where Peeta lives

* * *

><p>Hi Guys! Please bare with my story. Like I said, I'm not that GOOD in ENGLISH just please bare with me. My quota is 50 reviews :) Thanks for the support guys.<p> 


	11. Begging for forgiveness

**CHAPTER 11**

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

I was watching some news at the television when I heard some knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" I opened the door and I saw Marvel and Clove "Hey, Come in!" I let them come in

"Glimmer, You can go back at Katniss' house if you want to" Clove said

"And what, I'll see that Cato again. There's no way!" I shouted

"Hey Glimmy, Calm down!" Marvel sat beside Clove

"Sorry Guys! He cheated on me. With Madge!" I said

"Glimmer, Madge forced him to kiss her.' Clove explained

"I don't know Clove." I tried to avoid at their gaze

"Glimmy, He already apologized." Marvel said

"I don't think he's sincere" I hugged my legs

"Glimmer, Cato didn't came out of his room after the incident. I never saw him act like this!" Clove explained

"Guys, I need some space please but thanks for visiting me" I said

"We'll give you some space. Just call us if you need something" Marvel kissed my forehead

"Thanks Big Bro!" I said _(Marvel is not Glimmer's brother but he acts like his big brother)_

"Bye Glimmer. Take care OK?" Clove gave me a hug before leaving

"I will Clove. Thank You!" I smiled

They closed the door after they left. Is it true, Madge forced Cato to kiss her? Why did Cato allow her to do it. I shook my head, I don't know what to do. All I know is Cato and I are now over. I never felt this way before, I never fell in love with someone at my district. When I became a tribute, I learned how to love and Cato taught me how to love. He taught me everything like how to use a sword, He even taught me how use hand to hand combat. I learned everything from him but now he broke my heart. He wasted my trust, He wasted everything that I gave him but I still love him. It would not change until the day that I die.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I was in my bed staring at the white ceiling still thinking how to get my Glimmer back. She's gone, I don't know where to find her. I want to be with her but she doesn't want to be with me after the incident that happened this morning. I was thinking about her when I heard a knock

"Who is it?" I asked, Still staring at the white ceiling

"Marvel!" He shouted

"Go Away Marvel, Just date Clove. I'm not in the mood to talk" I shouted

"OK, then. I think no ones interested where Glimmer is, Let's go Clove" I heard Marvel said Glimmer, I quickly opened the door

"You know where Glimmer is?" I asked

"You told me to leave. I'm not telling you! Come on Clove" Marvel grinned at Clove

"No No! I'm just joking. Please, Tell me!" I begged

"She's in the Merchant Section. She's staying at Peeta's place" Clove said

"Thank's Clovey! I know I could count on you" I closed my door and I quickly dressed myself

I went to The Merchant Section. This area of the District was definitely a step-up from the Seam. I found an old woman selling some flowers, I purchased a bouquet full of red roses. Marvel said it is her favorite flower. I was looking around the area and I saw Madge buying a soup from an old woman, I wanted to talk to her. I want to ask her why did she do that. I went over to her but I saw Gale went to Madge. I hid behind the tree, The tree is near enough to hear what they are talking about.

"What happened Madge? Did you do it?" I heard Gale

"Yes, I think they broke up. Are you happy now?" Madge said to Gale

"Yes! Glimmer is now mine!" Gale grinned at Madge

My blood is now boiling, I was angry! Gale is framed me. He's very desperate to get Glimmer! I went out of the tree and I faced him.

"You framed me up!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him at the tree

"You're so smart Cato!" Gale laughed

"I'm gonna tell Glimmer about this" I shouted

"She's not gonna believe you Cato. She'll be mine soon!" He laughed evilly

I punched him in his face. Strong enough to let his nose bleed.

"You're lucky because I only punched your face. You're lucky because I don't have my sword here with me" I shouted. I grabbed the flowers and I walked towards the house of Peeta where Glimmer is staying. I knocked at the door and I waited for her to open it

"Who is i-" Glimmer stopped when she saw me

"Glimmer" I said

"What do you want Cato?" She asked. I gave her the roses and she accepted it

"I came here to apologize. And I want you back" I said

"You wan't me back? After what you did this morning. That's not easy Cato! I know you don't love me" Glimmer said coldly

"That's not true! I love you so much and I found out that Gale framed me up!" I explained

"What do you mean Gale framed you up?" She asked

"I heard him talking to Madge and I found out that he planned all of this" I explained

"Cato, Gale has nothing to do with this! Stop it please! Glimmer shouted

"That's the truth!" I said holding her shoulders

"Please, Leave me alone Cato!" Glimmer shrugged her shoulders

"I'm not leaving. I'll wait for your forgiveness. I want you back" I looked at her pretty green eyes

"That's not going to happen" Glimmer said coldly

"Please Glimmer, I'm not gonna leave until you forgive me" I knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry Cato" She closed the door in front of me

**_The Next Day_  
><strong>

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

Good Morning Glimmer. That's what I can say to myself this morning. I was alone in my bed. This is the first time I slept alone since the games, I used to sleep beside Cato but now I'm alone in this queen sized bed. I can smell water in my room, And I can hear annoying sounds in the roof and it's getting colder. I realized that it was raining. I got out of my bed and I went to the window to see the people around the merchant section but someone caught my eye. I saw Cato, still kneeling in front of Peeta's house. He was wet and I can see him shiver.

* * *

><p>End of chapter guys. What do you think? Sorry for the grammatical errors. My quota is 60 reviews. Thank You and God Bless<p> 


	12. The Letter

**CHAPTER 12**

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

I saw my towel hanging in my chair, I grabbed my towel and I ran down the stairs. I also grabbed the umbrella and I went outside to help Cato.

"Oh my gosh, Cato! What are you doing. You're freezing. Let's go inside!" I helped him to stand and we went inside. I gave him the towel and I also gave him some dry clothes so he can change. I noticed that he's still wearing the same clothes that he is wearing yesterday. I realized that he was there in front of the house all day. He came out of the bathroom. I was seating at the sofa watching some news. He sat beside me and I turn off the television.

"Cato! What where you thinking. You could die out there!" I said to him

"I told you, I'll not leave until you forgive me" He said, He is very weak and he was so pale. I touched his temple with my back hand and he's really hot

"Oh my. Cato! You have fever" I panicked

"No, I'm fine!" He said weakly

"Come on! You need some rest." I dragged him into my bedroom upstairs, I tucked him into bed and I let him rest.

I went downstairs and I prepared some beef stew, I know it was his favorite soup. When I'm done cooking, I place it to a big bowl and I put the bowl to the tray. I heard someone knock and I went to the door and I saw some white envelope in the ground. I picked the envelope and I opened the door but there is no one outside. I closed the door and I scanned the envelope. It has my name on it, I opened the envelope and I read the letter

_Dear Glimmer,_

_ Hey Glimmer, I'm so sorry about what happened to you and Cato. Gale tried to sabotage your relationship with Cato and he asked me if I could help him. I forced Cato to kiss me so that you would break up with him. I helped Gale because he's my best friend. I realized that I've ruined some relationship and I can't stand it. I'm sorry Glimmer! Cato love's you. Please forgive me and pleas forgive Cato. He has nothing to do with it. Gale planned all of this. Sorry Glimmer_

_ Sincerely Yours_

_ Madge Undersee_

Cato's right. Now I believe him! Gale was such a jerk. I brought the beef stew in the bedroom where Cato is resting. He is so handsome, I wake him up so that he could eat. I smiled to him and he smiled back, He was about to get the spoon when I stopped him

"No! I'll do it." I smiled. I started to feed him

"Glimmer, I want you back! Please. I live without you!" Cato begged

"I'm already yours Cato" I smiled and I kissed him

"You forgive me?" Cato said breaking our kiss

"Yes and I Love You Cato!" I smiled

"I Love You too Glimmer" Cato hugged me

**Marvel's P.O.V**

"Baby! When are we going to district 1?" Clove asked

"Maybe next week baby. Why?" I asked holding her hand

"Oh, Just excited to meet Mr. and Mrs. Quaid" She leaned her head on my shoulder

"Really? Tell me about your family Clove" I said

"Well, They died in a car accident when I was 3. Then Cato's parents found me crying under a tree, They are so kind. They brought me to their home and then I met Cato. He's like my big brother. At the age of 7 and 8, they enrolled us in a training academy at district 2. When I was 12 and Cato's 13, Our mom gave birth to Lauren." Clove said

"Lauren? You mean, Cato has a biological sister?" I asked

"Yes, Lauren is so sweet. She's pretty! She looks like Cato." Clove said "The Ludwig family is really nice!" She added

"That's good! I thought they are viscious like Cato" I joked

"No, Cato is really nice. He doesn't want to show weakness" Clove informed

"I can't wait to meet your Adoptive Parents" I kissed her temple. I heard some knock on the door and I opened it. I saw Glimmer and Cato holding each others hand.

"Wow! I guess the lovebirds are back" Clove laughed

"Cato! Why didn't you came home yesterday. Did you sleep at Peeta's?" I asked

"No but I slept in front of Peeta's house. It's really cold!" Cato said

"What happened?" I asked

"Long story bro!" Cato said punching my arm

"Both of you have sit and tell us the story!" I exclaimed

They told us the story

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I'm so tired because of my practice. Thanks for the review! Please review. My quota is 65. Can I even get a 70?<p> 


	13. District 2

**CHAPTER 13**

**Clove's P.O.V**

It's been one week since we left district 12. Last week we visited district 11 and the other districts. We met Rue's family, They are very nice. We all learned that Rue was the eldest of six children. She had five younger siblings, all living in poverty in District 11. We're on a train and we are now going to district 2, My home district. Well, I miss home! I live with Cato's family because they adopted me when they found me crying under a tree. They didn't adopt me like change my last name or even fixed my adoption paper like that. They just let me stay in their home because I have no family, And they treat me like their daughter. But there's no legal adoption happened

It's 6 o'clock in the morning, I was still lying on my bed. Beside me was Marvel, He's snoring . I just smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. I gently removed his arms so that he would not wake up. I took a shower and I dressed myself with a yellow sun dress with a floral pattern. I slip my black ballet flats, Gosh! I'm so pretty. I went to the living room and I turned on the television and all I can see is about the Capitol. I turned off the television and I started to read some fashion magazine. Glimmer sat beside me, She was wearing black shorts and a pink fitted t-shirt which has a "Glimmerous" printed in front of her t-shirt. She's indeed beautiful like me.

"Hey Clove, Where's Marvel?" She asked

"Oh, He's sleeping like a boss" I said which caused Glimmer to laugh

"Yeah! Cato's still sleeping. Snoring like a boss!" Glimmer said which cause me also to laugh

"Hey are you two talking about us?" I saw Marvel and Cato at the door. Their muscular toned arms are folded in their chest

"Oh, No!" I bit my lip and Marvel just smiled on me

"Come on. Breakfast is served!" Cato said carrying Glimmer in a bridal style

"Cato! Put me down" Glimmer said laughing

"Oh no! Don't do dare do that Marvel!" I saw Marvel approaching and he carried me to the dining room

"Na-Ugh!" Marvel said

Marvel brought me to the dining room and he let me sit near him. Cato let Glimmer sit near him. Katniss and Peeta came to eat with us, An Avox serve us some food and we ate them all. We went to the living room after eating our breakfast.

"Look! We're here." I screamed

"Ouch, I know I know!" Cato said covering his ears

"I'm so excited!" I said jumping on the couch

"Hey, Easy! You might fall" Marvel said hugging me

"No, I wont!" I smiled at Marvel

"Ready to meet my foster parents?" I whispered

"Yes! I'm ready to meet them" Marvel whispered back

**Cato's P.O.V**

We're here! We're here in District 2, It's my district. I miss my mom and dad I haven't seen them since I was reaped with Clove! I volunteered for a 12 year old boy because I know I can win. I saw Glimmer near the window, She was looking outside the window. I went behind her and I wrapped my arms on her waist and I kissed her neck.

"What are you staring at?" I whispered

"Staring at the people around your district" She turned around and she hugged me

"Excited?" I asked

"About what?" She said looking at me

"You're meeting my parents!" I said

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, You're gonna meet them and they are going to like you" I pushed the strand of her bangs behind her ear

"I Love You!" Glimmer said

"I Love You more than words can say" I kissed her forehead

Our escorts led us to the justice building where we greet the people at District 2. The mayor threw a party at the justice building, We receive compliments from the people in my district. Believe it or not, When I volunteered I was having second thoughts. I thought I wont be able to get back here in my district but right now, I'm here standing in front of the people. I'm back once again, and I came back with Clove, Marvel and my Glimmer. I grabbed Glimmer's hand and I showed her where I trained before the games. We saw some kids trying to train hard, They saw us and they asked for an autograph. After that I showed her our house, Our house is big but not as big as President Snow's. I opened the door and I saw Lauren reading one of her favorite books.

"Lauren!" I called her

"Cato!" She ran towards me and I bent over so that I could hug her

"I Miss You!" I said

"I Miss You too!" Lauren said looking at Glimmer

"Uh, Lauren. This is Gl-" I was about to introduce Glimmer when Lauren shouted

"This is Glimmer!" She said jumping up and down and she hugged Glimmer's legs

"Hey Lauren! Nice to meet you. You're brother has told everything about you" Glimmer said looking at Lauren's baby blue eyes

"You're so pretty and you're so nice! I like you I like you!" Lauren said and I just smiled

"Off course you like her!" I said

"Lauren, Who's there?" I heard my mom called Lauren

"Mom?" I called

"Cato? Is that you?" My mom revealed herself from the kitchen

"Yes Mom! I'm here." I said calling her for a hug

"Cato! You're here sweetheart." She hugged me, tears forming in her eyes "She's Glimmer right?" She said looking at Glimmer

"Yes Mom! She's Glimmer" I agreed

"She's really pretty! Nice to meet you Glimmer. I'm Clarissa Ludwig! Cato's mom." She shook Glimmer's hand

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Ludwig!" Glimmer greeted my mom

"Well, That's too long. Just call me MOM" My mom hugged Glimmer

"Um, Thanks Mrs. Ludwig, I mean Mom" Glimmer smiled

"Mom, Where's dad?" I asked

"I'm right here son!" My dad said

"Dad! I missed you" I hugged him

"Same to you son! Who's this beautiful girl over here?" Dad said referring to Glimmer

"Um, Dad! She's my girlfriend Glimmer" I scratched the back of my neck

"Wow! Cato is all grown up! Finally, Dating a beautiful girl. Glimmer, I'm Alvin Ludwig. Dad for short" Dad said

"Thanks for the compliment dad" Glimmer said shyly

"I guess you both votes for Glimmer" I said

"Off course! Who couldn't like this beautiful and nice woman." Mom said

"Yeah! Who's her district partner again? That Marvel? Well, I like him for Clove. Your Mom and Lauren likes him for Clove. He's a nice guy" Dad said

"They've been here?" I asked

"Yes! We're here 30 minutes ago" A voice said coming from the staircase

"Oh, Clove!" I said, I saw Marvel behind her

"Where have you been?" Marvel asked

"Ugh. At the training academy" I said

"Oh Yea! I see" Clove said

"OK! I cook some food for you guys. Let's go grab some dinner" My mom said

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

We've finished eating our dinner. Cato's family is so nice, I'm starting to love Lauren because she likes me. She looks a lot like Cato, She's like her twin sister. I went to Cato's room so that I could bathe. I'm now wearing my baby pink nightgown which was 5 inches above my knees and it is really exposing my long legs. I was combing my hair when Cato went inside the room. He smiled and he kissed my temple. He took a bath and I went over to his king sized bed. It was really soft and it's really big. After a few minutes, Cato exited the bathroom. He's only wearing his boxers exposing his abs. He climbed beside me and he kissed me.

"Your family is nice" I whispered

"Yeah, They like you" he whispered back and he continued to kissed me. He started to lift my nightgown when I stopped him

"Cato, We can't do this here. Lauren might bulge in!" I said

"OK! You said so. One last kiss please?" He said with his puppy dog eyes

"Okay" I said seductively and I gave him one last kiss

"I Love You Glimmer" He said, Kissing the tip of my nose

"I Love You more" I said and I closed my eyes

**Marvel's P.O.V**

I climbed beside Clove. She was reading her books and she was wearing her favorite blue pj's. I smiled at her and she smiled back, She dropped her book and she climbed on top of me and she crushed her lips on mine. She's kissing me passionately and I rolled her over so that I could be on top. I kissed her neck and I went to her lips. I stopped kissing her so we can breath. She pulled me on a kiss and she took of my shirt

"Baby, You know. I can't do this! I respect you. Well do this once we get married" I said

"OK! I can't wait to marry you" She said

"Yeah. I'm happy that your parents approve our marriage." I smiled

"Well, Maybe their odds are in your favor" She laughed

"Good one! Good night." I kissed her temple

"Good night Marvel. I Love You!" She said

"I love you too" I replied

* * *

><p>Tadaa! There it is. Sorry it took so long. Please review! I want to know your responses. Thank You!<p> 


	14. Training

**CHAPTER 14**

**Cato's P.O.V**

My eyes are still closed and I do believe it's not yet 6 am. I was going to hug Glimmer but when I turned around I figure out that I was hugging a pillow. I opened up my eyes and I saw that she's not in there. I turned around to the nightstand, I saw the alarm clock and it says _nine'thirty._ I took a bath and I put on my plain white t-shirt and I jogged downstairs. I saw Lauren playing with Glimmer, I smiled and I went behind her to cover her eyes.

"Cato?" I removed my hands in her eyes when he said my name.

"Good Morning Princess!" I kissed Glimmer's cheek. "Good Morning Lauren" I kissed Lauren's forehead

"Cato! Look. I drew some picture! Glimmer helped me" Lauren said showing me her drawing. "This man here is you and this girl here is Glimmer!" She pointed out

"Awe, Thank You Lauren! I love it and so does Glimmer" I smiled "Where's mom and dad? Where is Marvel and Clove?" I asked

"You're Mom and Dad? They went to the grocery store. Marvel and Clove? Still sleeping." Glimmer answered

"Yeah! I forgot. Clove is a heavy sleeper!" I said

"You said what Cato?" I turned around and I saw Clove holding a knife and behind her is Marvel, with his arms folded in his chest.

"I said nothing." I lied "By the way, Please put your knife down. You're scaring me!" I said which caused them to laugh

"Really Cato? Scared? Well, that's a joke!" Marvel blurted out

"Ha-ha! Funny Marvel!" I sighed

"Well, I need to go back to bed. I woke up early! I'm still sleepy" Lauren said heading back to her bedroom

"OK! Sleep well dear sister" I shouted so that she could hear

"Anyway, Speaking of this knife. I miss throwing this one!" Clove said examining her knife

"Don't throw that on us!" Marvel said raising his hands in the air

"Shut up! I'm not going to throw this on you. It's like I killed myself" Clove said. She placed her knife on the coffee table and I noticed something in her finger. It is sparkling

"Hey Clove! Is that a ring?" I asked grabbing her hand and I examined it. It was an engagement ring. "You're getting married already?" I asked

"Yeah! Marvel proposed to me in front of Mom and Dad" Clove said hugging Marvel

"Awe! You two. I'm so happy for you guys" Glimmer said

"Thanks Glimmy!" Marvel smiled. "Anyway, I like to practice my spear throwing. I really miss my babies so much" Marvel said

"Yeah! I miss archery too" Glimmer frowned

"Don't frown princess. Let's go to the training academy! I'm sure they don't have practice today. We can go there and you know! Practice our weapons" I said hugging Glimmer

"That's great!" Clove said and Marvel hugged her

"Let's go then!" I stood up

**Training Center**

We reached the training center. Clove and Marvel went to the 3rd floor because there is where the spears are located, Clove asked Marvel to teach him how to throw spears. Me and Glimmer went to the 4th floor where the swords are located. She said she wants to learn how to use swords. She grabbed the sword on the swords rack and the sword slipped down in her hands because it's quite heavy

"You know, Barbie dolls don't play with swords" I chuckled

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes "I can do this. Remember, I beat you down at the training center in Capitol" She smirked

"That's not gonna happen now" I grabbed my sword and I prepared for our battle. "You ready huh?" I said with a cocky tone

"Bring it on!" She smirked at me.

She ran towards me. She used the sword skillfully, I was not surprised because she already beat me when we're in our training at Capitol. We keep on fighting until I pointed the tip of my sword on Glimmer's throat. I smiled cockily at her and she just smirked, she touched the tip of my sword and she pushed it out of her way. I smirked because she went to me and placed her left hand at the back of my head. She's still holding a sword in her right hand. She pulled my head to hers

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

I smirked as I pulled Cato to me. He smiled back, I was about to kiss him when I tackled him on the ground. I sat on his stomach and I placed the sword on his throat.

"You know Cato, You're so weak when it comes to me" I put on a little cocky attitude in my voice

"That's not fare!" Cato complained

"That's what you call strategy" I smiled at him, still holding the sword in his neck

"No fair" Cato pouted and I laughed. I kissed him passionately, I felt his tongue on my mouth and he's really a good kisser

"Now am I fair enough?" I smiled

"Yes!" He said. I stood up and I helped him to stand and he pulled me closer to him, He placed one soft kiss in my lips

"Gawd, I love you" He said, pushing the strands of my hair behind my ear

"I Love You too" I replied with a smile

**Marvel's P.O.V**

I was with Clove at the spear section, I'm teaching her how to throw spears. I grabbed the spear and I threw it to the dummy, she smiled at me. She went to the spears rack and grabbed a spear.

"Clove, You don't know how to use it" I raised an eyebrow. She just gave me a smile and she threw the spear at the dummy's heart perfectly, I was shocked.

"You know Marvel, Spears are like knives" She whispered at me

"So you're skilled with spears to?" I asked

"Well, I listened to you carefully then that's it" She said

"You're really a fast learner" I smiled

"Off course I am!" She exclaimed

"You're really my girl" I smirked, I pushed her to the nearest wall. I put my arm on the wall and I kissed her.

"Get a room!" I heard Cato shouted

"Shut up Cato! You're disturbing us" I said

"Fine! We just wanted to tell you that Cashmere called us. She said that we should pack out things and we're going to District 1" Cato informed

"OK, Let's go pack now!" I said

* * *

><p>Tadaaa! Here's a new chapter. Sorry for this one, I was in a rush. Hope ya like it! More reviews please!<p> 


	15. District 1

_CHAPTER 15_

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

We arrived at the train station in District 1. Finally, I'm back once again. I never thought that I'm coming back in our district. As usual, We toured district 1. There are a lot of buildings, You can see different malls. The people here in district 1 are luxurious people. My Family and Marvel's Family are the most wealthiest family in district 1. Our family manufactures jewelry. My parents are very close with Marvel's parents because they've been business partners since we're born that's why Marvel is my childhood best friend. We attended the same school and training academy. We are on our way to our house, I want Cato to meet my parents and I'm so excited. My parents are the busy like people. They care about my safety, they would give time to me if I have problems. There are we, we arrived in our white Victorian style house. We sat on the living room waiting for my mom and dad. The maid served us with orange juices.

"So, where's your mom and dad?" Cato asked nervously

"Probably upstairs" I answered

"Hey Princess" Dad said running down the stairs

"Daddy!" I went to hug him

"Princess, You're back!" Mom said walking down the stairs

"Hey Mom and Dad. I just want you to meet Cato, my boyfriend" I introduced Cato

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Rambin" Cato greeted

"Hello Cato, I am Emerald Rambin. Glimmer's Mom." My Mom smiled at Cato

"Cato, I'm Lexus Rambin." Dad greeted with a smile

My dad and mom sat with us in the living room. I can say that they like Cato for me because they seem to be happy when they are talking to them. I'm glad that they have time to meet Cato because when I bring someone I like in home before the reaping, they don't seem to be happy and they are not interested to them. Cato smiled at me.

"Sir, Maam. Can I ask you one thing?" Cato spoke

"What is it son?" Dad said

"Sir, I love your daughter. When I saw her from the reaping video I kinda have feelings for her, when I began to talk to her after the parade I fell in love with her and I told myself that I'm gonna risk my life in able to protect her from the other tributes who wants to kill her." Cato said and I smiled at him

"What's your point son?" Dad asked

"Sir, I want to marry your daughter" Cato said

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for the short chapter. I was very busy! :(<p> 


	16. I Love You

_CHAPTER 16_

_7 years later_

At the capitols training center. A 10 year old girl with a long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes is holding a bow. She shoots an arrow and hits a bulls eye.

"Great job sweetie. You're like mommy now!" Glimmer said clapping her hands

"Really Mommy?" The 10 year old girl said

"Yes Sophia. You're like mommy and you look like mommy" Cato said to her daughter

"Hi Daddy! You're here" Sophia kisses her daddy's cheek

"Yep, I'm here." Cato smiled

"Why don't you go find Aunt Clove and Uncle Marvel, Sophia. Tell them to have dinner with us" Glimmer said

"OK Mommy, I'll be back" Sophia ran to the knives section and see's a brunette 10 year old boy throwing knives. "Axel!" Sophia called out

"Sophie!" Axel smiled

"Hey Axel! Have you seen your mom and dad?" Sophia asked

"We're here!" Clove said

"Aunt Clove! Mom said you should have dinner with us tonight!" Sophia smiled

"OK Sophia, We will" Clove smiled

"Finally, We found you!" Glimmer said from behind "I've been looking for you guys!" She added

"Sorry, I was just looking for Axel and we found him here" Marvel scratch the back of his head

"I guess, Sophia already told you already" Cato said

"Yes and we're coming" Clove said

"Axel already grew up!" Glimmer smiled

"So did Sophia" Clove answered back

"And I can't wait to train how to throw knives" Sophia said

"About that! Let me train you, And Axel will help you" Clove smiled

"Isn't she beautiful?" Cato whispered to his wife

"She is" Glimmer smiled

"She looks like you" Cato said

"She got your eyes and it's perfect" Glimmer said

"I Love You Glimmer" Cato kissed Glimmer's hand

"I Love You too Cato" Glimmer gave Cato a quick kiss on the lips

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>Sorry if this finale sucks. We're having classes next week so I need to end this story! See you on my next stories.<p> 


End file.
